


Orange

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta prefers Orange to Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://pixelgoddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixelgoddess**](http://pixelgoddess.livejournal.com/) when I requested prompts for 400 word drabbles. Her prompt was "Goku, Vegeta, blue".

Vegeta moaned in his sleep as fire ran through his veins. The name on the tip of his tongue died away as his eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of blue. He groaned and closed his eyes as he realized it had been a dream. The person that made his blood sing wasn't there. There was no black hair on the pillow beside him, only blue. They often argued about the color.

"Turquoise!" she'd say. Sometimes "cyan" or even "aquamarine."

"Blue!" He always snapped back until she threw up her hands in disgust.

He sighed as he opened his eyes again. He eased off the bed and pulled on his blue jumper.

"Royal blue," she'd say.

He didn't argue then. He, a Prince, was wearing it. That made it more regal than simple old blue.

Vegeta left the house and took to the skies, heading in the direction that he knew he'd find that infuriating idiot in orange. It was a terrible color. It assaulted the eyes obnoxiously, flashing like a warning. The man was such a fool that no one ever heeded that warning. Not even himself. He had to test it, just to be sure.

He knew now. He'd tested it time and again. He'd fought with him, pushed him, and finally fused with him. His blood sizzled at the memory. They had been one. He had felt that power. It had melded with his own. Once he tasted it, he was addicted. Hopelessly, helplessly ensnared.

When he saw the flash of orange, he sought it out like a missile, diving in to deliver a punch that was instantly blocked and countered.

"Kakarott."

"Vegeta!" Goku replied brightly while trying to bury his fist in Vegeta's solar plexus.

The fight was quick, because that wasn't what he needed. He shredded the orange. Goku shredded the blue, until all that was left was flesh. They clashed again. Lips met. Teeth bit. Hands groped and it felt good. This fusion, different from the other. Better. More intense. More pleasurable. He buried his hands in thick black hair as the fire washed through him, consumed him, and resurrected him from the ashes.

Afterwards, they lay together in the shredded remains of their clothes. Goku curled up next to him like an overgrown puppy as he stared up at the sky. Blue. It would never mean as much to him as orange.


End file.
